1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal surfaced decorative laminates. More particularly, the invention relates to the bonding of a phenolic resin impregnated core and a metal sheet into a high pressure laminate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative laminates have found wide acceptance within the furniture and building industries. The durability, cost and versatility of decorative laminates make them useful in almost any structural application. For example, decorative laminates are found in everything from flooring products to furniture to countertops.
The laminate industry is continually striving to improve the functionality of decorative laminates. Whether the improvement relates to a locking tongue and groove configuration for decorative laminate flooring panels or improved surface characteristics for a countertop, furniture, store fixtures, signage, column wraps, appliance fronts, push and kick plates, ceiling panels, residential cabinetry, wall panels, decorative trim and accents or restaurant/food service equipment, the advances in decorative laminate manufacturing make these materials equal to, or better than, the materials they are designed to replace.
With this in mind, metal surfaced laminates are currently manufactured by securing a metal sheet to a phenolic high pressure core with double sided tape or conventional adhesives. In addition to the simple fact that the additional steps (and therefore time) are required after the steps of pressing and heating the laminate lay-up, the process of applying the double sided tape is cumbersome and difficult in and of itself. As a result, the metal surfaced laminates are substantially more expensive than conventional laminates.
In addition, while the use of double sided tape offers stability in the resulting metal surfaced laminate, the bond between the metal sheet and the core is susceptible to release under certain circumstances. For example, it has been found that the double sided tape gives when the metal surfaced laminate is cut into strips for use in the fabrication of a front edge on worktops. In addition, it has been found that the adhesive bond will give when formed into a radius and upon the application of heat during post formation bending.
A need, therefore, exists for a metal surfaced laminate constructed in a manner permitting convenient assembly and enhanced bonding between the metal sheet and the resin impregnated sheets making up the remainder of the laminate. The present invention provides such a construction material.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a laminate including a metal layer, a binding layer and a polymer layer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a metal surface decorative laminate. The method is achieved by first assembling a laminate lay-up composed of a metal layer, a binding layer and a polymer layer. The laminate lay-up is then heated and pressed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a metal surfaced decorative laminate manufactured in accordance with the method outlined above.